Bending Games
by Kishin Something-or-other
Summary: It's one year after the rebel and icon Katniss Everdeen was put down by President Snow. Now, under the new president, Ozai's rule, the Hunger Games have been brought back, but things have changed. For one, the few benders who had been living in shadows have finally come out and have made themselves one with the non-benders. Now the 76th Hunger Games begins- so benders beware!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Alright! Well, this is my first Crossover, so please bear with me! **

**A few things to keep in mind…: This takes place in Panem, as is in the Hunger Games, but bending can be used here. Also, though I put the POVs by district (and each POV is supposed to be a chapter), it's mostly told in Zuko, Toph, Katara and Aang's perspectives. Though there may be other OCs, it shouldn't happen too much and it shouldn't be too hard to decipher. xD **

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Avatar: the Last Airbender or the Hunger Games (well, duh!)**

District 12

"May the odds be even in your favor!"

Effie Trinket stepped onto the stage in front of the crowd of poor civilians. Her wide, golden smile popped out against her poofy purple hair and long, fake eyelashes. Pink and yellow eye shadow was smeared over her eyes in a very unappealing way. Her short dress was very revealing, showing much of her legs and hardly bothering to cover her shoulders. Layers of pink fabric overlapped each other from her bra-line down, and above that, golden fabric covered with small pink flowers.

She held the microphone in front of her face, taking a deep breath before speaking. "Benders and non-benders of District 12, welcome to the reaping of the 76th annual Hunger Games!" She paused for dramatic effect as she made her way across the stage to the two giant glass bowls in the center containing hundreds of small white slips of 'reaping paper', as she had often heard some call it. "As always, ladies first."

As soon as Effie said this, tension and fear rippled through the crowd, strong as a blow to the stomach. Effie felt every bit of it, but over 20 years of experience had taught her to ignore it. She cleared her throat and reached into the bowl on stage right. Her hand floated around the bowl, her pink nails skimming over the top slips of paper. She closed her eyes and looked away as her hand fished around for a single slip. It found its target at the bottom, and she brought it up to the microphone, pausing once again for tension.

"Ahem." She cleared her throat, preparing to read the name of the next tribute. "Toph Beifong." She read the name, and then looked up to find the child. A few gasps ran through the crowd as a path was cleared- and at the end a small girl. _12 years old, I'm guessing by the looks of her, _Effie thought.

"Alright now, come on up! Don't be shy!" Effie said in a luring singsong voice. The little girl's image was shown up on the giant screens on either side of the stage, and she appeared small even there. The girl walked forward, taking slow, small steps towards the stage. Though she was looking down, her eyes were unfocused and glazed over. Despite this, she walked without fault or stumbling.

She climbed the steps, tripping slightly over the last one. A strand of black hair fell away from the rest, which was put up in a small golden crown-like headband. Her dress was of earth bending attire- green and brown and very simple.

"Good! Just stand over here for me, and we'll move onto the boys!" Effie gestured to her right side, where the girl stood quietly. Once again, Effie's hand drifted into the boy's bowl.

"Lin Greenworth!" she called. Again the crowd parted to reveal a tall boy of about 15 with dark blond hair and green eyes, which were filled with fear, though he showed none on his face. He also made his way to the stage, where he stood on Effie's left-hand side.

"And there you have it, ladies and gentlemen, the tributes of District 12. Happy Hunger Games, and may the odds be _ever_ in your favor!"


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm back! Wow, I didn't realize how short the first chapter was… sorry about that! Anyway, here's chapter 2!**

District 1

"I volunteer as tribute!"

Zuko shoved his way through the dense crowd that made up almost all of District 1's population. His traditional firebending attire made him blend in quite well, so it was almost a surprise for lots of people when he shoved his way through. The District's announcer, Roy Macburr, had already showed the small boy who was originally chosen as tribute off of the stage, making room for Zuko. The girl tribute looked very comfortable up on stage; she was smiling and waving, her single braid waving back and forth with every movement of her head. Her pink outfit looked like something from out of a circus, which, some say, was where she was originally from before she came to Panem.

Zuko took all of this in as he made his way onto stage. He had been preparing for this moment all of his life. Cheers rang out in the crowd for District 1's new tribute. He smiled and held his hands up, showing his pride and arrogance. However, Zuko didn't feel arrogant. If anything, he felt like he wanted to back off stage and hide somewhere away from prying eyes. But he knew he couldn't- not when his honor was hanging by a single thread, ready to break. His father was watching right now, and he couldn't screw this up.

"Well lookie here folks, another volunteer for District 1!" Roy said, holding out his hands towards Zuko in acknowledgement. Then, turning to Zuko, he asked, "What's your name, young man?"

"Zuko." The firebender said, true pride in his voice. He raised his brown eyes to the sky, looking at his own image on the screen facing the stage. He stood there for a while as the announcer took his time to explain the things that everyone had heard at least 10 times, and his eyes began scanning the wild crowd for one person in particular- his sister, Azula. It took a while, but he finally caught her eye, which was black and cold as night. He shivered, immediately looking in a different direction, wishing that he hadn't looked in the first place. Azula gave him chills, and he wasn't the only one. Even by her own standards she was a monster. It was no wonder why their father, Ozai, President of Panem, adored her.

"Give it up for Zuko and Ty Lee!" Roy called out, clapping along with the rest of District 1. He moved out of the tributes' way as they soaked up Panem's attention, smiling and waving. One word ran through Zuko's head, over and over again: _honor, honor, honor! _ For now both of the tributes were potentially unaware of the dark and disturbing future that would haunt their dreams later, awaiting them in the Games.

_**As I said before, sorry for the shortness- but I assure you (hopefully) that when the Games actually begin the chapters will get much longer. Anyways, reviews are always appreciated! I'll get onto chapter 3 as soon as I can!**_


	3. Chapter 3: Toph

**I must admit that this is turning out much better than I expected- considering I'm doing lots of it in geometry class. I know, I know, that's probably the least likely of places where you would expect to find me writing. But as long as I get it finished whatever! Enjoy chapter 3!**

Toph

"Easy, Toph; you can do this. I believe in you." The old man put his hand gently on Toph's shoulder. Though the blind girl couldn't physically see him, she sensed his deep concern and fear for her.

"I'll be alright, Iroh." She said, making her best attempt to remain strong for him. In the past week of Games training she had grown particularly close to the sweet grey-haired man. He was one of the only people who treated her with the respect she deserved- _no, _thought Toph, _the _only _one. _Now she was leaving, and she doubted she would be coming back.

"Remember what I told you. You're not actually supposed to know this, but bending is allowed this time. Use that to your advantage. It will be a whirlwind of elements out there, especially at the very start. I'm not sure how long this will last, but I am counting on you to make it back." Iroh's voice was soft and wise, calming Toph down quite a bit. "I know you can do this." Iroh brought the petit earthbender close in a comforting hug, reminding her that she was not alone during these next few days- or weeks.

There was silence for a few seconds, the fear that hung in the air making it feel much longer, until the speaker in the wall buzzed. "10 seconds." A recorded voice announced in a steely, robotic tone.

This made Toph's body tense up, and she began to shake violently. It took her whole being not to turn and run away out of sheer terror. Iroh seemed to sense this, and he brought her closer. In some unspoken agreement, they walked over to the clear glass tube, which Iroh guided her into, quiet and patiently.

"Please don't make me do this." Toph whispered, panic stricken as a glass door moved to seal the exit. She brought her hands up to the glass and cried silently. "Please." Her sightless eyes suddenly whipped back and forth as the platform began to move, raising her to the surface, and she wished more than anything that she could see right now. "Iroh! IROH!" She screamed, filled with new terror of what was going to happen next, longing to feel his warm body again. _Come on, Toph! You're better than this! Get out of this alive and you'll be able to go home and see him again. _One part of her advised. But the other part was screaming: _I'm too young to die!_

Suddenly there was a change in the atmosphere, and her ears popped slightly, telling her that she had been brought up pretty far by the platform. She sensed darkness around her, but it didn't feel like nighttime. A metallic _click_ from the platform signaled the end of her journey into the arena. _Focus on staying alive. Don't step off of the platform until the buzzer sounds. _A small voice inside Toph's head said.

"36, 35, 34, 33…" the same robotic voice from the room down below rang out through the arena, beginning the countdown for the start of the Games. "15, 14, 13, 12, 11…" Toph took in a deep breath, forcing her heart to slow down. She shook harder than before as the countdown reached 5. _I'm an earthbender! I'm not a wimp! _"4. 3. 2. 1. EEEEEEEE!" The countdown reached zero and the buzzer sounded. Toph braced herself.

The 76th annual Hunger Games had begun.

**Well, that's it for the intro. Now the Games can actually begin; and yes, there will be POVs than just from Toph and Zuko. **


End file.
